thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:The Wayward Daughter/Halloween Fanfic - Sucker For Pain
Ehh, since it's getting to that time of year, I thought that I would write a short Halloween Fanfiction, because why not? And like all fanfictions, it's going to include a boatload of users, so let us begin! Character Form Name: Age: Occupation: Picture: Character Traits: Relationships: Other Information/Storylines You Want Portrayed With This Character: Characters First Mate Oswald (Emilia) RL.jpg|Detective Emilia Oswald PregameTunaroa.png|Blake Roatan Marvel.jpg|Elias De Leone Aria Westbrook.jpg|Aria Westbrook Quiff-hairstyle-for-men-with-glasses-2016.png|Jack Hunter Cool-Mens-Looks-Wearing-Glasses-40.jpg|Zach McKay Spy.jpg|Agent Billie Targaryen KathleenRLWW3.jpg|Freja Majkin Katagma.jpg|Kata Trisk Gene_Bordeaux.jpg|Gene Bordeaux THE STORY Prologue - POV - Unknown 'Song Inspiration for this Chapter - Alicia Keys ft. Kendrick Lamar - It's On Again ---- The first smell that came to mind was the stench of rotting vermin in the basement as I was lead through the basement of Yggdrasil City's Correction Center. It was rather dark, and I could hear rather disturbing noises. Some resembled screaming, others resembled laughter. My father, the Joker, had given me a task - to release a criminal, the most dangerous one I could find. My eyes scan over the prisoners, trying to decide which lucky prisoner would be leaving the prison, and would join my father, my mother Harley and many other villains to cause chaos in Yggdrasil City. The first prisoner was an older woman, who had a glare of death in her eyes, but skin dirtier than a miner from Panem. ''No. Next, a young boy, only about 10, who had a knack for being the first person to shape themselves in a pretzel, arms and legs bent in unspeakable ways. Uh..creepy, but I'll pass. However, near the end of a prison, there was a man in his mid-twenties, wearing a malicious grin on his face, with a look that was a complete mix between ecstasy and murder. Perfect. The guards released the man, and I got a better look at his appearance - he was just over 6 foot, with dirty blonde hair that was covered in some form of soot. He was built well, and he was wearing a tattered olive colored jacket, matching shirt, darker olive hiking pants and hiking boots. But the most disturbing part of this man was a rather large wound in his abdomen, like he had been fatally struck with a projectile. "You must be the famous Elias De Leone. The man who came back from the dead. An honor to finally meet you." The two of us shake hands, and I notice his brooding, but dull green eyes, that once looked lit with some sort of a spark. "Why am I being freed?" Elias asked me, cocking his eyebrow in confusion. I chuckle darkly. "Because we need you. You are a criminal looking for revenge, the final piece of our puzzle. Now come on, we must hurry before the guards get too suspicious." I say, hurrying Elias out of the prison, not speaking until I was driving my black Cadillac down the streets of Yggdrasil City. "You have been asked to fight on the side of the villains of our great city. The heroes, and those who work alongside them, have outsmarted us for too long. However, we shall destroy them slowly, piece by piece. First, however, we must remove the brain of their operation. Someone who is very successful in their work, and someone who people refer to as me, had I been a hero." "Who is this person?" Elias asks as I drive, and I give off a slight smirk. "Detective Emilia Oswald." Category:Blog posts